Realidad:
by MONAT
Summary: Encontré luz en ti, como tu encontraste luz en mi, era inevitable lo que sucede entre nosotros, ¿pero es bueno sentir lo que siento por ti? ¿Es correcto? Cambiamos tanto para notarnos, acontecieron cosas para unirnos, ¿pero ese es nuestro destino? *AU *LIME *LEMON *SASUHINA


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Sasuhina, lo hice por que de repente nacieron las ganas y antes de que se me fuera la idea tenia que aprovechar, realmente quería que fuera un one-shot pero al final termine haciéndolo una historia y ya se me ocurrieron varias ideas...*JUJUJUJU* pero aun así si tienen algo en mente no duden en comentarlo*guiño guiño*

Espero que les agrade y sean gentiles, que aun soy inexperta, jajajajaja

Disfruten el cap :D :D

* * *

**_¿Realmente pensabas que podías escapar?_**

Respirabas lento y profundo, entrecortadamente, esa dulce melodía que sale de tus labios, que combinándose con mis suspiros hacen una sinfonía irresistible para mis oídos, con nuestros cuerpos chocando haciendo este réquiem mas delicioso para mi; ¿Y quién pensaría que nosotros dos estamos haciendo este tipo de cosas? ¿Quién pensaría que tú y yo fuéramos tan compatibles?

_¿Lo pesaste alguna vez?_

La verdad si hace unas cuantos meses atrás me hubieran dicho sobre esta situación, no lo habría creído, simplemente esto es tan irreal, siento como casi llego a mi fin, que mis parpados están listos para perder la conciencia y te das cuenta, a pesar que no he dicho nada, me comprendes o lo más seguro es que estas igual que yo, al borde de tu perdición.

Paraste tus movimientos y voluntariamente nos desconectaste, nos separaste, haciendo que me molestara un poco y sintiera frustración, pero aun seguías agarrando mi mano, aun seguías viéndome a los ojos, sin dejarme de verme te dirigiste a esa zona que pedía a gritos atención, cuando sentí tus labios ahí, quise desaparecer, pero al mismo tiempo quise sentir el cielo…¿Cómo algo que me hacía sentir en el paraíso podría ser malo? Si tocaba las puertas del cielo, ¿me dejarían entrar?

_¿Qué pensarías tú?_

Lo más seguro es que dirías que no existe tal cosa como el cielo y el infierno, que nosotros mismos lo creamos, aquí, en esta tierra, entonces lo más seguro es que yo ya encontré mi paraíso, pero pienso que nunca te lo diré, ¿Para qué? ¿Para subir más tu ego? , no gracias, tengo suficiente con ver esa sonrisa que me das cuando suspiro, que la odio pero al mismo tiempo me enloquece.

Siento que por segunda vez estoy en la punta del cielo, y sin pleno aviso sale todo de mí, lo más seguro es que fue todo dio de lleno en tu cara, y me sorprendió que no te molesto, que mostraste otra vez esa sonrisa que me hace enloquecer y que lamiste todo ese liquido viscoso, no mentiré, me complació.

Cuando tu tarea de lamer todo ese liquido estuvo terminada me besaste, aun me sorprendo por los rudo de los besos, pero al mismo tiempo siento cada uno diferente, con una diferente demanda, y sin aviso alguno, decidiste conectarnos otra vez, sin dejarme escarpar, pero ¿Quién querría escapar de tus brazos?¿Yo?, a lo mejor en el principio, pero ahora ya sea en el cielo, infierno o en la tierra yo nunca quiero escapar de ti.

_¿Tú quieres escapar?_

Creo que a estas alturas ya no piensas en eso, aun recuerdo al principio no querías estar cerca de mí, no querías aceptar que esto iba a suceder, porque acéptalo desde el principio sentíamos que esto iba a pasar, desde que tus ojos consumieron los míos.

Y es que antes de todo, no éramos consientes de la existencia del otro, cegados por ideales superfluos, hasta que por fin ese evento quito la venda de nuestros ojos y nos hizo ver que había luz, que existía algo más.

_¿Esperanza?_

Me gustaría creer que sí, me gustaría pensarlo, pero tú no piensas así, bueno al menos eso dijiste aquella vez, ¿habrás cambiado de enfoque?¿Recuperaste tu esperanza así como la recupere yo?

-Sasuke….-se escucho por toda la habitación fuerte y claro, agregándolo a la sinfonía y no aguantaste mas, al igual que yo terminaste, acabaste, entraste al cielo, cerraste tus ojos y te desplomaste sobre mí, nuestra piel sudada y me recordó al roció de la mañana haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran mas, te moviste hacia un lado aun con la respiración entre cortada y con tus ojos semi abiertos, viéndome…los volviste a cerrar respirando profundo para controlarte, y sin pleno aviso me abrazaste y te abrace, sé que no quieres decir nada, no eres el tipo de persona que comunica muchos sus sentimientos, de cierto modo somos parecidos en eso ¿no?, digo, yo oculto mis sentimientos hasta el punto de explotar y sentirme mal conmigo misma, todo por mis malditos perjuicios, pero tú, tú los ocultas para protegerte a ti mismo, para que nadie te haga daño y no hacer daño a nadie. Los dos hemos sufrido ¿Aun te sientes dolido? ¿Aun sufres?

_¿Alguna vez me harás sufrir?_

Antes lo creía, creía que eras ese tipo de persona fría y alejada de los demás, pero simplemente eran primeras impresiones, así como claro tú me veías como alguien sosa y extraña, pero cambiamos, el cruel mundo nos hizo cambiar, o bueno por lo menos a mi me cambio, y creo que fue bueno ese cambio, ya que sin el no estaría donde estoy, no estaría abrazándote como lo estoy haciendo ahora, no dejarías que sintiera el ritmo de tu corazón , otra melodía proveniente de ti que me encanta. Permanecer así , juntos, es algo simplemente tranquilizante, no me doy cuenta cuando te quedaste completamente dormido y sonrió, veo tus facciones, finas pero a la vez masculinas, aun no puedo creer que estamos así, aun lo siento tan raro, todo como un sueño.

Y pensar que todo comenzó por mí, por querer ser un poco atrevida, ¿pensaste que yo caí en tus redes? En si creo que los dos nos tendimos una trampa y los dos caímos, lo se desde el momento que empezamos hablar, en ver tus oscuros ojos.

Te doy un beso en la frente y me empiezo a vestir, tengo cosas que hacer, y como si no hubieras estado dormido en la cama, te levantas al sentir que me paro de ella.

-¿Te vas tan rápido, Hyuuga?- me dices burlón, yo solo sonrió y me acerco terminando de abotonar mi blusa, y me quedo a solo centímetros de tu cara.

-Si, ¿requiere algo el Señor Uchiha?- decía siguiéndote el juego mientras sentía tu respiración y deseos de besarme

-Si me gustaría repetir lo que acabamos de hacer, o por lo menos dormir un par de horas- mencionaste acercándote un poco para rozar mis labios, correspondo el beso, pero me separo un poco para ver esos oscuros túneles que tienes como ojos.

-Lo siento sabes que tenemos cosas que hacer, y se hace tarde, tienes que ir a firmar un contrato con Naruto y yo necesito ponerme de acuerdo sobre unos papeles con Neji-nisan- dejaste salir un gruñido y te volví a besar para darte energías, a lo cual correspondiste gustoso, después de varios minutos nos separamos y te arreglaste.

Era una mañana nublada, como te gustan para quedarte en casa y dormir, pero nuestros trabajos, era algo que teníamos que cumplir, los dos éramos muy comprometidos con eso.

Antes de salir de tu lujoso departamento, por no decir Peant House me cruzo una duda por la mente y no pude reprimirla.

-¿Oye Sasuke-kun…crees que Itachi-sama se enoje si descubre que tu y yo…?- me miraste con cara de duda a lo cual proseguí- Ya sabes él fue el que me contrato para ser tu asistente en la empresa, desde ya sabes, ese día, y por eso …- me cortaste mis palabras y me besaste en el elevador, dándome confianza, sonreíste, verdaderamente sonreíste.

-No pienses en eso quieres, este día realmente va a hacer largo, así que no te preocupes-dijo mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían y salíamos a la recepción del condominio de apartamentos –¿no quieres que te lleve? – preguntaste un poco mas serio y ¿preocupado?.

-No, no te preocupes es Neji quien me recogerá dentro de unos 5 minutos- te dije mostrando una sonrisa, me ves consternado, claro no lo expresas mucho y tu consternación solo se ve fugazmente , se que estas preocupado asi que te digo –Todo estará bien, voy a estar bien -y te sonrió de nuevo.

-Está bien, nos vemos en la oficina- y asiento la cabeza mientras te marchas pero antes de eso volteas y mencionas –Cualquier cosa llama a mi celular te contestare de inmediato-dijiste en tu tono serio y te vuelvo a asentir mientras te despido con la mano.

Esos pequeños detalles poco comunes en ti, me hacen confirmar ciertas cosas, pero aun así ¿Está bien pensar en eso?¿Está bien que esto esté sucediendo?

_¿Tú qué piensas, Sasuke-kun?¿Quieres escapar de mi?_

* * *

¿Les gusto? ,

Realmente el lemon estoy complacida, no se me hizo muy explícito pero estuvo bien, espero poder agregar mas lemons a la historia un poco mas largos, ya que se me hizo corto, pero no quería hacerlo tan **ecchi.**

Espero que lo hallan disfrutado, gracias!*BESOS*

Son aceptados:**R**eviews,**F**ollow,**I**deas,**C**ritica **C**onstructiva **&amp; demas!**


End file.
